criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky Shot
Lucky Shot is the twenty-seventh case in Starlight Shores and the fourth case situated in the Everdeen Park district. Plot Previously, the team went to protect Graham Trent during his speech. Mid-speech, Graham is shot through the head and instantly killed. Malcolm and Naomi confirmed that a shot from that distance could have only been taken by a person who knows how to shoot guns, and that the killer spoke Japanese due to the bullet in Graham's head containing a threat written in Japanese. During chapter 1, Victoria Trent (CEO and the victim's sister), Sylvie Trent (victim's wife and successful hotel owner) and Lara Spence (the victim's personal assistant) were all suspected. At the end of the chapter, Isaac told the player he knew where the killer took their shot from. At the beginning of the chapter, Isaac told the payer that the killer must have taken their shot from a garden on the rooftop of a community centre for the homeless. He explained he worked this out by looking at the angle from which Graham was shot and the rooftop garden was the only place that the shot could have been taken from. Also, Charlotte Trent (the victim's daughter) and Matias Mornstone (slums resident) were interrogated about Graham's murder. Also during chapter 2, it was discovered that Sylvie was divorcing the victim due to the fact that he was cheating on her with his assistant, Lara. At the end of the chapter, Isaac informed the player that Matias was spotted vandalising the town square. After confronting Matias he confirmed that him and Graham had been dealing drugs, with Graham using his high position in society to help move the drugs but eventually Matias found out that Graham was an informant for the police, telling the police everything Matias was doing. It was also discovered that Charlotte had fallen pregnant on a drunken night out, with Graham threatening to kick her out of the family. The killer was eventually revealed to be Lara. Initially denying involvement , she confessed to the crime after being faced with the large amount of evidence against her. She explained that she found out about Graham drug dealing, unaware that he was an informant for the police, and was enraged. She said that that only true people who served justice should be allowed to live and saw it as her mission to rid the world of Graham Trent so she shot him during a speech as a public display of what criminals deserve. Alexander Donovan sentenced her to fifty years in jail with mandatory counselling sessions. During the AI, after arresting Matias for drug dealing, Jackson Franco a junior police officer in the SSPD said he suspected someone inside the SSPD of working for the Kingpin. After recovering a broken phone, the team discovered these suspicions to be true, finding messages to and from the Kingpin, with an unknown member of the police force informing the Kingpin about what the police force knew. Also, Isaac Holmes had heard intel that Graham had incriminating information on team member Alice Crane. Deciding to search Graham's office, Isaac and the player found out that Alice was associated with the Kingpin. Confronting Alice, she explained that before Mark Marlow recruited her to the SSPD she worked for the Kingpin and was one of their best associates, but has now got nothing with them. In the third leg of the AI, Malcolm had heard news that the memorial being built to remember police officers who had died in the line of duty. After hearing confirmation of the deadline from both paper boy Lucas Marlow] and Mayor Roy Ketcher, the team made a vow to attend the event. At the end of the case, the team vowed to uncover the corrupt police officer working for the Kingpin and to stop the Kingpin once and for all, before hearing that a murder had taken place in a smoking lounge nearby. Summary Victim *'Graham Trent' (shot in the head during his speech) Murder Weapon *'Sniper Rifle' Killer *'Lara Spence' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to shoot guns. *The suspect speaks Japanese. *The suspect eats beef jerky. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to shoot guns. *The suspect speaks Japanese. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a tie. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to shoot guns. *The suspect speaks Japanese. *The suspect eats beef jerky. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown eyes. *The suspect wears a tie. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to shoot guns. *The suspect speaks Japanese. *The suspect eats beef jerky. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect has brown eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats beef jerky. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown eyes. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to shoot guns. *The killer speaks Japanese. *The killer eats beef jerky. *The killer wears a tie. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Town Square. (Clues: Victim's Body, Box of Flags; New Suspect: Victoria Trent) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Japanese) *Examine Box of Flags. (Result: Top Hat) *Analyse Top Hat. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to shoot guns) *Speak to Victoria about her brother's murder. (New Crime Scene: Political Office) *Investigate Political Office. (Clues: Portrait Woman, Locked Computer) *Examine Portrait. (New Suspect: Sylvie Trent) *Tell Sylvie about her husband's murder. *Examine Locked Computer. (Result: Unlocked Computer) *Analyse Unlocked Computer. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Lara Spence) *Tell Lara about her boss' death. *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Rooftop Garden. (Clues: Gardening Tools, Jacket) *Examine Gardening Tools. (Result: Sniper Rifle) *Analyse Sniper Rifle. (11:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beef jerky) *Examine Jacket. (New Suspect: Matias Mornstone) *Confront Matias about being on the rooftop. (Profile: Matias knows how to shoot guns and speaks Japanese; New Crime Scene: Window) *Investigate Window. (Clues: Fish Tank, Tiara) *Examine Fish Tank. (Result: Faded Papers) *Examine Faded Papers. (Result: Divorce Papers) *Question Sylvie about her divorce. (Profile: Sylvie knows how to shoot guns and speaks Japanese) *Confront Lara about her relationship with the with the victim. (Profile: Lara knows how to shoot guns and speaks Japanese) *Examine Tiara. (New Suspect: Charlotte Trent) *Tell Charlotte about her father's murder. *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Calm Matias down. (Profile: The suspect eats beef jerky; New Crime Scene: Chairs) *Investigate Chairs. (Clues: Handbag, Pamphlet) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Pregnancy Test) *Analyse Pregnancy Test. (04:00:00) *Speak to Charlotte about her pregnancy. (Profile: Charlotte and Lara eat beef jerky) *Examine Pamphlet. (Result: Critical Comments) *Ask Victoria why she was against Graham's campaign. (Profile: Victoria knows how to shoot guns, speak Japanese and eats beef jerky) *Investigate Flower Pots. (Clues: Dirt Pile, Bullets) *Examine Dirt Pile. (Result: Scope) *Analyse Scope. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer is wearing a tie) *Examine Bullets. (Result: Saliva Sample) *Analyse Saliva Sample. (05:00:00; The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Creatures of the Night (4/7)! (no stars) Creatures of the Night (4/7) *Arrest Matias for drug dealing. (New Quasi-Suspect: Jackson Franco; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Jackson needs. *Investigate Town Square. (Clues: Smashed Device) *Examine Smashed Device. (Result: IPhone) *Analyse IPhone. (04:00:00) *Speak to Isaac Holmes. *Investigate Political Office. (Clue: Bar Globe) *Examine Bar Globe. (Result: Diary) *Examine Diary. (New Quasi-Suspect: Alice Crane) *Speak to Alice about being associated with the Kingpin. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Rooftop Garden. (Clue: Newspaper) *Examine Newspaper. (New Quasi-Suspect: Lucas Marlow) *See if the newspaper report was true. (New Quasi-Suspect: Roy Ketcher) *Ask Roy about the memorial construction. (Reward: Memorial Shirts) *Move onto a new crime! (no stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Starlight Shores Category:Everdeen Park